A Crystal Clear Night TomxKimi and TordxKera
by HooeySmarts333
Summary: Tom falls in love with Kimi, Kera is in love with Tord. Edd and Matt knows their relationship with Tom and Kimi, but Tom denies it. Eddsworld FANFIC: TomxOC(Kimi) TordxOC(Kera)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eddsworld or the characters but Kimi and Kera. If you want to know who both of them are, here it is, the fanfiction will also be posted in my DA page. Eddsworld is owned by Edd Gould himself, if he was still alive then Tomska, or Tommy when Edd gould died sadly... On with the fanfic! (BTW, this fanfic will be in the 2013's of Eddsworld, because it just looks so adorable, and Tord will be in the 2013 version)**

Edd was sitting on the red couch with his three best friends, Matt, Tom, and Tord.

Edd was the one with the dark brown hair, a white shirt that says Smeg Head underneath a green hoodie, has on a brown pair of pants on, green shoes(To match his hoodie), and was holding a cola can.

Matt was the one with ginger(No Offense) hair, a black shirt that says ''I heart M '' underneath a purple hoodie and green overcoat, has on a blue pair of pants on, black shoes, and was watching T.V. like the others were.

Tom was the one with spikey brown hair, a gray shirt that says ''Stay Safe'' with an ASDFMovie character's head on it underneath a blue hoodie, has on a black(**FYI, This is the Paul version, please bear with me, I see Tom with black pants in that version, so please bear with me here...**) pair of pants on, black-and-white checkered shoes, had no eyes but still had vision, and was reading a book that says, ''How to pretend you're reading.''

Tord was the one with brown hair, a black tank top that is underneath a red hoodie, has on a black pair of pants on, black shoes, and was staring at the tv along with Matt.

Everyone was eventually bored with the television, until a bang on the door was sounded.

KNOCK!

''Matt, will you get the door,'' Edd said, looking very hopelessly bored.

Matt was too bored to say no, so he got up and answered the door. When he opened the door, he saw a female, that has emotionless eyes, purple hair to match her purple hoodie, that was darker them Matt's, a lighter purple dress that has a blue ribbon and a yellow lining at the end tip of the dress underneath, darker purple short leggings, light purple socks, lavender shoes, and what looks like she wears glasses, and was very pale.

''Guys, look at this person, please?'' Matt said, still staring at the girl.

Edd, Tom, and Tord looked up at Matt and decided to get up, and everyone just stared at the very pale girl.

"Herro,'' she said in a soft and humble voice.

**CLIFFHANGER! OH WELL, LOOKS LIKE YOU WILL FIND OUT WHO THIS GIRL IS... WHENEVER I FINISH THE CHAPTER! Review for me please...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Begining a new adventure with a new friend!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eddsworld or the characters but Kimi and Kera. If you want to know who both of them are, here it is, the fanfiction will also be posted in my DA page. Eddsworld is owned by Edd Gould himself, if he was still alive then Tomska, or Tommy when Edd gould died sadly... On with the fanfic! (BTW, this fanfic will be in the 2013's of Eddsworld, because it just looks so adorable, and Tord will be in the 2013 version)**

**RECAP**_**: Matt was too bored to say no, so he got up and answered the door. When he opened the door, he saw a female, that has emotionless eyes, purple hair to match her purple hoodie, that was darker them Matt's, a lighter purple dress that has a blue ribbon and a yellow lining at the end tip of the dress underneath, darker purple short leggings, light purple socks, lavender shoes, and what looks like she wears glasses, and was very pale.**_

_**''Guys, look at this person, please?'' Matt said, still staring at the girl.**_

_**Edd, Tom, and Tord looked up at Matt and decided to get up, and everyone just stared at the very pale girl.**_

_**"Herro,'' she said in a soft and humble voice.**_

She asked if she could come in the Eddsworld house, and the boys assisted her in. She just stood there in silence and the boys just stood there as well.

The silence was broken when Edd asked to her, ''What is your name?''

She stood there, and said in a humble voice, ''Fujima Kimi, or you courd carr me Kimi...'' She said, looking down, and blushing.

''Where are you from? Here in England, France, or Norway?'' Tord asked with a scowl.

''Actuarry, none of those praces I was born in. I was born in Japan,'' Kimi sighed and continued, ''Tokyo to be exact. I had dark purpre hair, but eventuarry, it grew nto purpre hair. My mother and father was always very nice to me, and I saw my order sister, Kera, whhen I opened my eyes. My parents were worried about me as a baby, due to being too shy to do anything. When I was 11, I had a frat chest, and I was knowing about me that I wirr grow breasts someday...but..'' She took a break, and looked at her chest, which was flat. ''That dream did not come true...''

''How old are you, Kimi? It must be due to your age!'' Matt said, pointing his index finger to the air confidently.

''I am ni-san years old...''

''What the hell is Ni-San?'' Tom asked, having a confused face.

''Ni-San means 23 in Japanese...uh...Tommy-san...'' Kimi answered, blushing as Tom was too, at the account of him being called Tommy.

Tord snickered as Tom growled at Tord and was wishing to punch him at that very moment, if Kimi was not standing there.

''YOU'RE 23 YEARS OLD AND HAVE A CHEST OF A 5 YEAR OLD?!'' Matt asked, shocked.

''Unfortunatery, yes...'' Kimi said, sadly.

''Well, we have a room, next to Tom, and It happens to be purple for you, Kimi, so please make yourself at home!'' Edd exclaimed.

Kimi took off her shoes, and gently places it on the mat, and the boys did nothing but stare at her.

''What are you doing? You do not have to take off your shoes...'' Tord explained to Kimi.

''But I must, it wourd be very imporite not to do this...'' Kimi said as she stood back up.

''Okay then, this is England, not Japan...'' Tord explained.

Everyone heard a soft and quiet yawn noise and everyone looked at Kimi, and she blushed.

"I'm sorry, I must be very tired...'' she said, blushing.

Tord sweatdropped, and said, ''You do not have to apologize...''

~~AT KIMI'S NEW ROOM~~

Kimi was very tired after a long plane trip to England. She got undressed into her kimono pajamas and prayed.

''I hope for a wonderfur time here in Engrand... arso, prease ret one guy rike me...'' she prayed.

She climbed into her bed, but felt weird.

''This is way different from a futon(1),'' she said, but she felt her eyes drop, and she couldn't take it anymore, so she fell fast to sleep.

~~Inside Edd's livingroom~~

Everyone else was fast asleep, except for Tom, which was thinking to himself.

_'Damn, I only known her for five minutes, and already she looks sexy as hell, and her weight is like, what, 60 pounds or something...'_

Tom felt his 'eyes' drop and he went into his room and fell asleep.

**To be continued. How did you like this second Chapter? Reveiw...please :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: When Kimi fixes Susan for Tom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eddsworld or the characters but Kimi and Kera. If you want to know who both of them are, here it is, the fanfiction will also be posted in my DA page. Eddsworld is owned by Edd Gould himself, if he was still alive then Tomska, or Tommy when Edd gould died sadly... On with the fanfic! (BTW, this fanfic will be in the 2013's of Eddsworld, because it just looks so adorable, and Tord will be in the 2013 version)**

**RECAP:**_**Everyone else was fast asleep, except for Tom, which was thinking to himself.**_

_**'Damn, I only known her for five minutes, and already she looks sexy as hell, and her weight is like, what, 60 pounds or something...'**_

_**Tom felt his 'eyes' drop and he went into his room and fell asleep.**_

~~Somewhere in the mourning, between 9:00 and 10:00~~

Everyone ate breakfast, and decided to decide what to do today,

"So, what does everyone want to do?'' Edd asked, aving a confused face.

''Werr, I have no idea...yet...'' Kimi said, and pulled out paper and drew a picture of Tom and her together, but she kept that a secret.

"We could do a movie!'' Matt exclaimed.

"We already done that before genius...'' Tom snapped at Matt(**Refering to the episode, Movie Makers**).

Kimi just stared as the boys were trying to figure out what to do. She eventually got very bored so she went back into her room(With no one noticing), and went to post the picture she drew of her and Tom together in a wedding and Tom was her Groom.

'_Am I rearry in rove, with Tom-san, a Engrish man?' _she thought to herself, and blushed very red.

Her heart suddenly beated faster, and her hands started to shake. She knew she was in love. She was so in love, that she continued to draw Tom, as accurate as she can, and posted the other 3 pictures of her and Tom on top of her bed ceiling.

Kimi could not believe that it was her first full day in Eddsworld house, and she has a crush. She has to keep it a secret.

She over heard Tom in her room, and she peaked through a hole. She saw Tom with Susan(His bass) as it was in pieces(**Refering from WTFuture**). Tom was upset about his bass being broken to pieces. Kimi sneeked in, when Tom left his bass, and his room alone. She then saw that the bass could be fixed.

''If I fix this, wourd Tom rove me?'' Kimi questioned to herself.

Kimi got to Susan, and fixed her up for Tom when he got back. Heck, she even put a tag saying that she fixed her. When she hears footsteps, she quickly ran inside her room, and Tom looked at Susan for five seconds, and realized that Susan was fixed and looked like she wasn't broken.

'_I wonder whoever fixed it...who would even care about me?_' he thought.

Tom then looked at the tag that said:

_Dear Tommy-san, I saw that you were very sad, due to Susan broke it, but I fixed it for you, Kimi no ai shinou (Thank you). Signed, Fujima Kimi._

Tom sat down and looked and called Kimi into his room. Kimi got up and sat down next to Tom. She wondered, judging the angry look on Tom's face, if he hated her for doing so without asking. Tom's frown turned into a great big smile and hugged Kimi as hard as he can, and her emotional eyes turned into normal rounded eyes for three seconds. She blushed very red, and shook.

''I love you,'' Tom whispered in Kimi's ears.

''I rove you too...'' Kimi whispered back, blushing.

**Done! Review and see if you all like! Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Kimi's weight , height, running speed, and crounches!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eddsworld or the characters but Kimi and Kera. If you want to know who both of them are, here it is, the fanfiction will also be posted in my DA page. Eddsworld is owned by Edd Gould himself, if he was still alive then Tomska, or Tommy when Edd gould died sadly... On with the fanfic! (BTW, this fanfic will be in the 2013's of Eddsworld, because it just looks so adorable, and Tord will be in the 2013 version). This chappie is something what I did in school, and my tummy still hurts from doing 76 crounches...**

**RECAP:** _**Kimi got to Susan, and fixed her up for Tom when he got back. Heck, she even put a tag saying that she fixed her. When she hears footsteps, she quickly ran inside her room, and Tom looked at Susan for five seconds, and realized that Susan was fixed and looked like she wasn't broken. **_

_**'I wonder whoever fixed it...who would even care about me?' he thought.**_

_**Tom then looked at the tag that said:**_

_**Dear Tommy-san, I saw that you were very sad, due to Susan broke it, but I fixed it for you, Kimi no ai shinou (Thank you). Signed, Fujima Kimi.**_

_**Tom sat down and looked and called Kimi into his room. Kimi got up and sat down next to Tom. She wondered, judging the angry look on Tom's face, if he hated her for doing so without asking. Tom's frown turned into a great big smile and hugged Kimi as hard as he can, and her emotional eyes turned into normal rounded eyes for three seconds. She blushed very red, and shook.**_

_**''I love you,'' Tom whispered in Kimi's ears.**_

_**''I rove you too...'' Kimi whispered back, blushing.**_

~~In Kimi's room somewhere in between 10:00 and 11:30 mourning~~

Kimi, after she ate her breakfast, went upstairs in her room to find her old, glittery purple diary. She picked it up, along with her purple pen, and wrote down this:

_Shin'ainaru nikki, _

_Watashi ga saigo ni anata to kaitanode, soreha eien ni sa rete iru shitte iru. Sore wa hijō ni jūyōdesuga, futsukamae, watashi wa eddo-san, tomusan, matto-san, soshite tōdo-san ni atta. Tomī-san wa hijō ni airashīdatta yoku, watashi wa kare o mite maikai sekimen ni narimasu... Watashi ga gimon ni omou... Sore wa hontōni ai areba. ... _

_Keigu__,_

_Fujima Kimi__ (_**Translated: dear diary, I know it has been forever since I last wrote with you. It is very important, two days ago, I met Edd-san, Tom-san, Matt-san, and Tord-san. Tommy-san was very adorable and well, makes me blush everytime I look at him...I wonder...if it really is love...**

**Sincerely,**

**Fujima Kimi...for the inconvienence**)

Kimi felt very pleased, but wants everyone to understand her writing. She placed her diary under her pillow, and felt like she wanted to read her manga. She picked her HetaliaTM and started to read it. Tord then comes into her room, and he thought it was _too _girly purple, but wanted to talk to her anyways.

''Hi, Kimi...''

''Hai, yes, Norweigian-San?''

''It's Tord, and I want to weigh you with my new scale I just bought...''

Kimi thought for a quick second, then nodded for yes, and Tord led her to his room, which she thought it was _too _boyish red, but went in. Tord, along with Tom, was in the room.

''Alright, now we are going to reveal your weight for us...'' Tord said to Kimi.

Kimi went into Tord's bathroom, and got undress, so only her panties were showing. She stepped out, and Tom had a nosebleed and fainted.

''Why do you not wear a bra?'' Tord asked.

''Because, unfortunatery, I am frat chested...'' Kimi said, blushing.

Tord sweatdropped, and let Kimi on the scale, and saw once she placed a single foot on there, he sweared to himself that it read:

_0 stones_

Kimi then got up onto the scale with her other foot, and this time, the scale read:

_2 stones and 6 Ibs_

Tord's eye begane to twitched at the sight of this, and thought to himself, _'How the hell does her ribs won't show at this? Is she even eating?'_

Kimi looked at Tord, and her emotionless eyes looked at Tord like he did something wrong, and Tord got very scared a little slow. He faced the skinny, Japanese girl as she walked away, and tried to forget Kimi's weight.

Matt and Edd walked up into Kimi, and asked if they could get her height. Kimi insisted and blushed as she looked down at her clothless body, and ran to get her cloths back.

Several minutes later, she walked into Edd's room, which she thought Edd's room look decent, went on the height scale. Matt recorded Kimi's height, in which, it read:

_5 feet 4 inches_

Tom came back, after he cleaned himself up from the nosebleed he has earlier, and told Kimi that she had to run and crounch. Kimi said that it would be okay. She first ran back and forth, and tried her very fast to keep up with Tom and Matt, but Matt ran fast, while Tom was catching up to him. Kimi, unfortunately, finished last.

Kimi felt dishonered, but bowed to Tom and Matt to their greatness, but they both seemed very confused.

Next was the crounches part. Kimi heard the ready, set, then go when Edd said it. Kimi was going up and down, non-stop, and se didn't stop, until she fainted.

''How many did I do?'' Kimi asked.

Edd looked very shocked at Kimi's crounches score, and said, ''300''

Kimi looked at Edd disbelievable, until Edd showed her that it said '300'. Kimi looked for a second, then she started to bow as Edd just looked very confused.

''That is enough for today, we will continue when the second fitness test happens!'' Tom announced.

''And when is that?'' Matt asked.

''Next year, I think,'' Tom answered Matt the best he could.

**Done! Finally, but now I think my tummy is starting to heal up..after two days... Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Kimi teaches the gang Japanese

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eddsworld or the characters but Kimi and Kera. If you want to know who both of them are, here it is, the fanfiction will also be posted in my DA page. Eddsworld is owned by Edd Gould himself, if he was still alive then Tomska, or Tommy when Edd gould died sadly... On with the fanfic! (BTW, this fanfic will be in the 2013's of Eddsworld, because it just looks so adorable, and Tord will be in the 2013 version)**

**RECAP:** _**''That is enough for today, we will continue when the second fitness test happens!'' Tom announced.**_

_**''And when is that?'' Matt asked.**_

_**''Next year, I think,'' Tom answered Matt the best he could.**_

~~In the hallway~~

Kimi is a little bored, but the Eds(2) will know how to have fun, and stuff. The purplette(3)decided that she was very tired, so she took a break, and went back into her room, and lied down on her bed. She had only been in the house for three days, and she quickly thought about her family. Her father recently died in the tsunami in Japan(4) and she was possibly twenty-two at that time. She had moved from Japan when she was about twenty-two, and when she knew about the tsunami, she had to find somewhere to go.

Kimi then heard a stange kissing noise, a little fauther away then her and Tom's room, so she followed the sound-which lead her into Matt's room. The purplette looked at Matt as he was kissing his mirror. She sweatdropped and backed away from Matt a little bit until-

''Oh, hey, Kimi! Glad to see you again!'' He shouted happily.

''Konnichiwa, Matt-san. Dono yō ni kono subarashī gogo o yatte iru?'' Kimi spoke in her usually Japanese.

''What did you say, I couldn't understand Japanese...'' Matt said, having a question mark look on his face.

''I said, 'Herro, Matt-san, how are you this fine afternoon?', the purplette explained.

''Oh,'' Matt sighed, then continued, ''How about you teach me some Japanese?''

''I think an Engrish man courd not understand at first though...'' Kimi shyly said.

''Please?'' Matt said, having his puppy eyes on.

Kimi could not resist cuteness, for whenever cute things get onto her, she instantly says yes. She then said yes, and followed Matt into her room.

'_Matt-san kind of reminds me of Itary-san from the show, Hetaria__TM' _Kimi thought into her mind.

"This one easy, Konnichiwa, means Herro in Japanese...repeat after me, prease, _Konnichiwa_"

"_Konnichiwa_?''

Kimi clapped for Matt anf gave him one tally point.

"Each Time you get a Japanese term right, you get a point, pr a tarry,'' She explained.

"Got it!'' Matt cheered, thumbs uping her.

"Next term is, Arigato gasai masu, means Thank You in Japanese, prase repeat, _Arigato gasai masu_"

"Arigato gasai masi?"

"_Ari-gato-gasai-masu..._"

"_Arigato gasai masu!_ I GOT IT!"

Kimi gave Matt another point. Just then, as if on cue, Matt hhad an Idea.

"Maybe we should invite Edd, Tom, and Tord, our...what is that Japanese word for friend?" Matt asked.

"I think it is _Tomogachi_" Kimi explained.

Matt then went to get Edd, Tom, and Tord to learn Japanese, soon enough, now everyone knew if Kimi spoke Japanese, it would then be explained.

"I feer rike a teacher now..." She shyly said.

'_A sexy one while you are at it.._.' Tom thought in his head.

Everyone left Kimi's room, and as soon as everyone left, Kimi suddenly yawned quietly, and realised that she was sleepy. She looked at the time which read, 22:00, which was late, so she fell asleep on her bed, thinking of her marriage with Tom one day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Kimi enters into her first English adventure!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eddsworld or the characters but Kimi and Kera. If you want to know who both of them are, here it is, the fanfiction will also be posted in my DA page. Eddsworld is owned by Edd Gould himself, if he was still alive then Tomska, or Tommy when Edd gould died sadly... On with the fanfic! (BTW, this fanfic will be in the 2013's of Eddsworld, because it just looks so adorable, and Tord will be in the 2013 version) I also do not own any of the choa, okay, maybe the color, but the chao idea goes to the SEGA people...**

**RECAP:** _**Matt then went to get Edd, Tom, and Tord to learn Japanese, soon enough, now everyone knew if Kimi spoke Japanese, it would then be explained.**_

_**"I feer rike a teacher now..." She shyly said.**_

_**'A sexy one while you are at it...' Tom thought in his head.**_

_**Everyone left Kimi's room, and as soon as everyone left, Kimi suddenly yawned quietly, and realised that she was sleepy. She looked at the time which read, 22:00, which was late, so she fell asleep on her bed, thinking of her marriage with Tom one day.**_

~In Edd's Living Room~

Kimi walked into the living room, and sat down next to Tom. She blushed as red as Edd's couch as he looked at her with his "eyes."

"Uh... Kimi? Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Nothing..." Kimi stated, looking down onto her feet.

"Guys! Hey guys! Look what I found into our yard!" Matt yelled from outside the back.

Edd and Tord ran outside, while both Tom and Kimi were walking with each other. They looked at each other, and blushed while looking away from each other.

Tom opened his mouth, but was interupted by Matt saying, "Here he is...he is just laying there, like a zombie..."

The man woke up, and his hair was all tied up and as white as snow. His skin being very pale. His eyes like chocolates, and he had on a karate like white robe, no shoes on, and opened his eyes.

Matt screamed high pitched and jumped on Tom, which Tom letted him go and said, "Matt, it's just a guy...that looks like he is from Japan..."

"Kon'nichiwa, dono yō ni anata ga yatte iru, Kimi-san?(Hello, how are you doing, Kimi-san?)"

"Watashi wa genki ni yatte imasu, watashi no sofu wa, ogenkidesuka?(I am doing fine, my grandfather, how are you?)

"Watashi wa genkidesu, to watashi wa anata no bōifurendo o shinikaka, to s sono ao no otoko gozen koto o osorete iru?(I am fine, and I fear that I am dying, and is that blue guy your boyfriend?)

Kimi blushed at that statement, and bowed her head, and her grandfather did as well, until falling down onto the ground, and passed away.

"I do not feel any pulse..." Edd said.

"But look at what I see on his belt...a weird strange looking egg..." Tord said.

"Oh, I have seen this before...this is a chao egg..." Kimi explained.

"What's a chao egg?" Matt asked, in a bubble and into a chibi anime like thing.

"A chao egg is a kind of egg that hords a chao. This egg is pink and purpre for it is a girr. A chao is an adorabre creature that will say anything to you, and might turn into either an anger chao or a devir chao..." Kimi explained.

"So we have to look after this weird looking egg until it hatches?" Tom asked.

"I guess so..." Kimi said, turning very red, and holding onto Tom's hand.

Edd saw another thing that is also shiny, red and blue, like the British flag, and had a chao head on it. Edd opened it up, and saw that it had eight empty slots in it. He looked at it, and said, "Hey guys, look, it is a weird case!"

"Hmm...it is a choa kung fu badge case. It wirr hord on to your chao's badges, so that way we can enter the finar tournament. I guess..." Kimi explained.

Tord yawned and said, "I'm bored now, let's watch some television..."

Then the gang went on ahead and went to watch T.V., while both Tom and Edd said to Kimi to keep the chao in her room. So, she placed the pink and purple chao onto a blanket and she went to watch T.V. on her television to watch her animes she liked with the new chao egg.

**Review please...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Chao Egg Hatches?!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eddsworld or the characters but Kimi and Kera. If you want to know who both of them are, here it is, the fanfiction will also be posted in my DA page. Eddsworld is owned by Edd Gould himself, if he was still alive then Tomska, or Tommy when Edd gould died sadly... On with the fanfic! (BTW, this fanfic will be in the 2013's of Eddsworld, because it just looks so adorable, and Tord will be in the 2013 version) I also do not own any of the choa, okay, maybe the color, but the chao idea goes to the SEGA people...**

**RECAP**_**: "Hmm...it is a choa kung fu badge case. It wirr hord on to your chao's badges, so that way we can enter the finar tournament. I guess..." Kimi explained.**_

_**Tord yawned and said, "I'm bored now, let's watch some television..."**_

_**Then the gang went on ahead and went to watch T.V., while both Tom and Edd said to Kimi to keep the chao in her room. So, she placed the pink and purple chao onto a blanket and she went to watch T.V. on her television to watch her animes she liked with the new chao egg.**_

~~~~2 weeks later~~~~~

Kimi woke up from her train of thoughts from the night before that day. She actually woke up and went onto the floor. She heard a noise, like a cat, meowing, until she realized that it was her cat meowing for his breakfast. Kimi luckily had some cat food for her kitten, and the kitten started to eat. Kimi giggled until her giggles were interuppted by a white flashing into her room.

"What in Hory Roman Empire is going on..." Kimi quietly asked, onto herself.

The egg hatched into a chao. The chao has eye lashes, which meant it was a female, purple with alittle pink on her stomach, and a pink emotionball on her head.

"Hello?" The chao asked.

"Herro...Sakura-San..." Kimi said to the chao.

"My name will be Sakura?"

"Yes, you remind me of a very sweet frower I once saw back in Japan"

The chao hugged Kimi, but then Tom comes in, rubbing his eyes, and saw the chao was finally hatched.

"Wow, what's her name?"

"Her name is Sakura...ret's keep her..."

Tom scratched his head, but then conciderate that its Kimi he was thinking about. She was a little girly.

"Okay, let's keep her." Tom said with a grin.

Kimi then held the chao, and cuddled her and decided that it might be the right thing to do is to let her family to have the chao because it was too dangerous for the Eddsworlf crew to have.

**FINALLY FINISHED WITH THE SEVENTH CHAPTER! :3**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Kimi gets depression, and Tom starves himself

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eddsworld or the characters but Kimi and Kera. If you want to know who both of them are, here it is, the fanfiction will also be posted in my DA page. Eddsworld is owned by Edd Gould himself, if he was still alive then Tomska, or Tommy when Edd gould died sadly... On with the fanfic! (BTW, this fanfic will be in the 2013's of Eddsworld, because it just looks so adorable, and Tord will be in the 2013 version).**

**RECAP**_**: "Wow, what's her name?"**_

_**"Her name is Sakura...ret's keep her..."**_

_**Tom scratched his head, but then conciderate that its Kimi he was thinking about. She was a little girly.**_

_**"Okay, let's keep her." Tom said with a grin.**_

_**Kimi then held the chao, and cuddled her and decided that it might be the right thing to do is to let her family to have the chao because it was too dangerous for the Eddsworlf crew to have.**_

~~In Kimi's Room~~

Kimi had been a little sad ever since she let the chao go into Japan where her family are, but at the same time, gald that she was not making chaos in the Edd's house. Kimi eventually got very bored, so she decided to draw another picture of her and Tom's wedding. The picture: She was wearing a white and purple kimonu on, with some black, black shoes, chopsticks on her hair, and Tom was wearing a black suit with his checkered tie on, and they were both under a cherry blossom tree.

Kimi put her drawing away, and noticed a female magazine. She noticed that most of the females in the magazines had big, huge breasts, which the male reviews calls them hot and sexy. Kimi then turned the page, and saw that one female was flat, like her.

Kimi then thought, '_maybe the mare reviewers wourd rike a girr with breasts my size..._'

She then looked at the male reviewers section, and mostly, they did not like the female, and one even said that if women looked like this, then they will never get married. Kimi felt very sad after this, and began to have very huge tears coming from her eyes. She now was thinkng that Tom deserved a female with breasts instead a girl who was flat.

Just then, Tom hears Kimi crying in her room. He noticed that Kimi was staring at her chest, hoping that he wouldn't notice.

"Uh...Kimi?" he asked, nervously.

''Oh, I am fine...maybe you need someone that isn't as frat as a board...'' Kimi said, sounding very depressed.

She then walked into her bed, and sat there, very depressed.

_(**OMG, A LINE BREAK!**)_

Kimi walked into the kitchen, and notice that there was a lot of milk in there. She stared at the milk carton, and got a purple cup that said, ''Kimi's Milk cup''. She stared at the milk again, this time, longer.

She then thought, '_I see when femares drink mirk, their breasts grow...so...maybe..._'

She poured herself a full cup of milk, and dranked it a rather shy posture. She wiped her ''moustache'' with a napkin, and went into a mirror. She did not notice a change, but she saw that her chest is still flat. She was now very misrable, and sulked back into her bed, and stared up at the wall.

Edd then knocked at her door, asking her, ''do you want to eat something, sleepy head? It's like 12:00 right now!''

Kimi realized that she hadn't eaten in two days, and she did not want anyone to worry about her. Everyone even thought that she was skinny enough, so she decided to eat something first before sulking again.

_(**OMG, ANOTHER LINE BREAK!**)_

Kimi then asked Edd, ''May I have a sandwich?''

Edd looked at her very confused and said, ''You didn't have to ask...just help yourself on some bread...''

Kimi apologized and went to get some bread. She grabbed the wheat bread, and went on to make herself a rather small piece of ham and cheese sandwich. She grabbed a knife, and cutted the sandwich into ten slices, and picked up one on the slices and ate it, very tiny.

Edd got his bacon, and decided to eat it, and saving one for Tord as well. Matt came into the kitchen and made his lunch, and noticed that Kimi was in the room, with a cup of milk. Just to make sure that Kimi doesn't get angry at him, Matt just sat then and eats his sandwich. Kimi kept eating hers in very tiny bites, and Edd thought that she was making bite sized food look big. Kimi searched around so that Tom was eating.

''Where is Tommy-san?" Kimi asked.

''He's in his room...'' Edd answered.

"Has he eaten yet at all today?" Kimi asked.

Both Edd and Matt shook their heads ''no'', and Kimi was very concerned. She got up, and placed her unfinished sandwich, and went to Tom's room.

_(**OMG, LINE BREAK!**)_

Tom was playing Susan, and he did not mind anyone. He did not even care if anyone at the point. Tom picked up a male model magazine Matt strange enough gave him. He noticed that the males in this were skinny and most of the females loved that. Tom then turned to see one was rather obesed. Tom thought that every man and women looked fine the way they were. But sadly, most of the females thought not so, and said that the obesed man shouldn't live anymore. Tom threw the magazine, and it was not torn apart.

Tom thought that it was rediculous that people thought that obese people were ugly. He saw hiw reflection on his mirror. Tom looked at himself, and thought that he was obese as well. He was in horror, and placed Susan inside his safe, and layed on his bed.

Kimi was knocking on his door, and asked, ''May I ask you something?"

Tom letted Kimi into the room, and Kimi noticed that it was now 15:00, and Tom was possibly starving by this time.

"Tommy-san, did you eat yet?"

"Yes I did." Tom lied.

"Okay...I guess...just wanted to make sure...I guess" Kimi said, walking away from Tom.

Tom then lied down onto his bed, laying his hands onto his stomach. He felt it being into pain, and felt hurt so bad. He sat up, and the pain into his stomach got very worse. He looked down at it, and clutched it very hard.

"Why the bugging hell does my stomach hurt?" Tom asked to himself.

He then thought that this was a sign that he was losing weight. Maybe he was losing more weight just not eating.

**OH MY GOSH,CLIFF HANGER! What will Tom do, and when will he learn that starving himself isn't worth it? Find out soon enough!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Tom and his hunger pains

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eddsworld or the characters but Kimi and Kera. If you want to know who both of them are, here it is, the fanfiction will also be posted in my DA page. Eddsworld is owned by Edd Gould himself, if he was still alive then Tomska, or Tommy when Edd gould died sadly... On with the fanfic! (BTW, this fanfic will be in the 2013's of Eddsworld, because it just looks so adorable, and Tord will be in the 2013 version).**

**RECAP**_**: Tom then lied down onto his bed, laying his hands onto his stomach. He felt it being into pain, and felt hurt so bad. He sat up, and the pain into his stomach got very worse. He looked down at it, and clutched it very hard.**_

_**"Why the bugging hell does my stomach hurt?" Tom asked to himself. **_

_**He then thought that this was a sign that he was losing weight. Maybe he was losing more weight just not eating.**_

~~7 Days later, in Tom room~~

Tom felt like he was losing so much weight, from his diet. He decided to weigh himself, and what he saw was shocking.

'_I have been starving myself, and only lost 4 pounds?! Are you bugging kidding me in hell?!_'

He flopped back onto his bed, and stared up into the wall. How in the world did he lose only four pounds in seven days? He was so mad that he had to calm down and think.

'_Why and how to lose more weight...I just might as well eat and just stop starving myself...WAIT, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL AM I THINKING, THIS IS PERFECT, I JUST STOP EATING, AND THE SKINNIER ME WILL BE AWESOMER THEN ME RIGHT NOW!_'

Tom's thoughts were interuppted by his stomach rumbling at him for thinking that very thought. He clenched his stomach, hoping that the gurgling it did will not be noticed by the gang. He looked down at it, and cursed at it. He sighed and fell onto his bed, clutching his grumbling stomach. It wasn't going to get any smaller if he even eat just a small piece of morsal. He stood up and decided to play Susan to pass the time. He was lucky to have been so not focus on food, and decided to play Susan for a while.

Outside, Kimi felt hopeless because her chest wasn't getting any bigger, and then heard Tom playing on his guitar. Inside, Tom was saying that he dedicates this one tune to Kimi. Outside, Kimi heard very soft, but very understandable tunes of keys that Tom was playing. She thought it was very peaceful. She blushed very red as Tom said that he dedicates that one tune to Kimi. She decided to walk away from Tom's door, and if he ever caught her easedropping, then she will never be married to Tom.

Tom placed Susan inside the safe again, and sat up onto his bed, hopelessly thinking inside his brain. He sighed, but as soon he ended his sighing, his stomach began to growl again, at him. He grabbed it, and blushed as of thought Kimi heard the growling of the mentioned organ. He started to get very angry at his stomach, and this time, punched it, to make sure it would shut up. Tom then sighed again, and got up and walked out of his room.

_(**OMG, A LINE BREAK..YAY..**)_

Tom was walking in a very settling matter, hoping no one would hear the growling of his stomach. Tord then stared at Tom for a few seconds, and asked him if he could sit with him for a few seconds.

Tom wanted to question Tord, as of why, even when they were both fighting, ask him something, but he was too famished to even question anyone and decided to come into Tord's room. The room was so red that it made Tom's empty stomach clench in disgust. He sat down, and hoped that Tord did not notice the bounce he had. Tord popped out a light purple card out.

"What is wrong with the card?" Tom asked Tord.

Tord then got very scared and hid under his bed, and was hopelessly scared. "This one girl...she keeps on sending love letters, and saying that she will move here one day to hug me...but right now, China wasn't working for her since she moved there from Japan."

Tom couldn't believe it, and wanted to facepalm, but he hesitated, and picked up Tord.

"Tord, do not be scared to tell that specific girl that you like her..."

"What and how do you even know about that?"

"Because...I love Kimi...but DON'T TELL ANYONE I SAID THAT...okay..maybe Kimi herself..but that isn't the point.." Tom said, blushing very red, what Kimi would do.

Tord smirked at Tom and said, ''Okay, I won't tell anyone..."

"By the way, who is the name of the female who is sending the mails to you?"

"Oh..I forgot about that..her name is-"

Tord was then interrupted by a very loud growl, which sounded like a lion's roar. He thought that it was just thunder. Tord then placed the card onto his desk. He looked at Tom, and asked about that growling noise he just heard.

"Nothing..possibly just thunder you just-"

Tom was then interrupted by his stomach growling and roaring as loud as a lion's and a bear's combined, which was louder then the first time. Tord stared, poker faced, as Tom just turned as red as Tord's hoodie. Tord the started to snicker and laugh as Tom looked down onto his stomach and hugged it with his arms.

"Was that a tremor or your stomach growling, Tom?" Tord asked, still laughing on the ground.

Tom's blush increased and stormed out of Tord's room and went onto his bed. "So, what the hell does he know... I'll get the perfect body, he'll see, and Kimi will love me."

**Done! Reviews Please!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Tom continues no matter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eddsworld or the characters but Kimi and Kera. If you want to know who both of them are, here it is, the fanfiction will also be posted in my DA page. Eddsworld is owned by Edd Gould himself, if he was still alive then Tomska, or Tommy when Edd gould died sadly... On with the fanfic! (BTW, this fanfic will be in the 2013's of Eddsworld, because it just looks so adorable, and Tord will be in the 2013 version).**

**RECAP**_**: **_ _**Tord was then interrupted by a very loud growl, which sounded like a lion's roar. He thought that it was just thunder. Tord then placed the card onto his desk. He looked at Tom, and asked about that growling noise he just heard.**_

_**"Nothing..possibly just thunder you just-"**_

_**Tom was then interrupted by his stomach growling and roaring as loud as a lion's and a bear's combined, which was louder then the first time. Tord stared, poker faced, as Tom just turned as red as Tord's hoodie. Tord the started to snicker and laugh as Tom looked down onto his stomach and hugged it with his arms.**_

_**"Was that a tremor or your stomach growling, Tom?" Tord asked, still laughing on the ground.**_

_**Tom's blush increased and stormed out of Tord's room and went onto his bed. "So, what the hell does he know... I'll get the perfect body, he'll see, and Kimi will love me."**_

~~In Tom's room~~

Tom couldn't take the pressure anymore. He had been starving for ten days, and he is not seeing a weight difference. He began to feel very angry, and eventually, wanting to give up. But he never did, he kept on thinking that if he did, Kimi will never like or love him.

"I do not like food, and I do not want to eat, until I get skinny, I am not eating..." he explained to himself.

Apparently, his stomach did not like the idea, as it gurgled in hunger out loud at him. Tom rubbed his poor stomach as it gurgled again, and walked into his closet to get his blue hoodie out. He noticed that it was a little baggy on him, but he decided that he wasn't skinny enough, so he walked out, wearing his hoodie, passing Matt, who was admiring himself and looking into his mirror.

"Wow, I look very good, and I really capture my grassyness" Matt said, very happy. (**Refering to Space Face: Part 2**)

Matt got up and got his green overcoat on, and walked outside the hallways to meet Edd, who was playing with his lucky cola can(**Refering to WTFuture again**) Edd wanted no one to touch it, at all times, or he will cut you open(**Sorry, was that too dark?**). Matt comes into Edd's room, and asked if he could sit down and talk to Edd.

"Sure,'' Edd said, motioning Matt to sit down onto his bed.

Matt sat down, and asked, "What have Tom been doing in the past ten days?"

"Come to think of it, I had never saw him get out of his room once, I hope he is okay..." Edd explained.

Matt kind of got a little sad, so he stood up, and walked up to Tord, which was reading his card again. He then wanted to ask Tord what was he doing, but he hesitated. Matt T off, and knocked on Tom's door.

"Tom? Are you okay?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure? You weren't eating for ten days, I'm sure you are starving by now..."

"Not hungry."

Matt kind of wanted to go in Tom's room, but he did not want to see Tom right then, so he just walked away from Tom's room, and closed Tom's door.

"What does he know...at least he's skinny..." Tom said, just to himself.

Tom walked by into his closet, and found his video camcorder, which was a long time since he made a movie. Tom looked outside, and then he saw Kimi, taking off her hoodie to reveal her dress, because it was hot outside.

'_What is her secret of being that skinny...why, just why?_' Tom thought as he stared out the window.

Kimi looked up, and Tom closed his curtains. His enpty stomach clenched as he was almost caught by Kimi.

''Damn, that was close...'' he said to himself.

His stomach begain to grumble loudly at him, for not eating at all. He clutched it, and glared at it.

"You shut the hell up,'' Tom said to his stomach.

He sighed and sat onto his wall. He didn't know what to do anymore. If he ate then Kimi will just be disgusted, and just hate him. He noticed that his hoodie was a little more baggier then before, but he didn't stop trying to lose weight. He finally stood up and fell asleep onto his bed to think tomorrow.

_(**OMG, ANOTHER LINE BREAK IN THE STORY...YAY..**)_

Tom woke up, and smelled something very good. Possibly something that will let him gain weight. He looked away, and looked at the wall.

"Scrooge you too, nose..." he said.(**Joke referring to The Snogre**)

Tom, unfortunately, couldn't resist the smell so he smelled whatever the aroma was making. He followed it, that lead up to the kitchen. He saw Kimi, making breakfast. He didn't really care about the food, he just cared how Kimi looked. She had a kimonu(5) on, that was purple, an apron, and shoes to match her cloths, and had a bandana on her hair. The purplette eventually looked at Tom, and relaized that he was standing there. She quickly blushed, almost turning bright red.

"Good mourning, Tommy-san.." she said, shyly.

"Morning...'' Tom said.

"Are you hungry after twerve days?"

"Uh...no..I'm mot hungry..."

Kimi then looked at him pretty awkward, and funny. She never questioned anything else to Tom. She just stood there confused. She was worried about Tom. His hoodie was turning very baggy, yet he thinks that it's a little bit. Kimi felt if he had a fever. Tom was the one to question her.

"what are you doing?" Tom asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing, just checking if you have a fever..." she said.

"Could you just use a thermoniter or something?"

"I guess...but with my famiry, we usuarry do this..." the purplette explained.

Tom blushed, and Kimi was stunned at how he didn't have a fever. He definitly wasn't sick. She was trying to understand why wasn't Tom eating.

"Are you sure you are not hungry?"

"Yes..." he said.

Tom got up, and walked into his room, and Kimi was looking up at him, and now was depressed for two things: One, she was flat chested, and Two, Tom wasn't eating at all...

**Back guys, and no, I'm not dead, just fixing some problems with some stuff, and Review, please?**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Tord and Kimi go somewhere

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eddsworld or the characters but Kimi and Kera. If you want to know who both of them are, here it is, the fanfiction will also be posted in my DA page. Eddsworld is owned by Edd Gould himself, if he was still alive then Tomska, or Tommy when Edd gould died sadly... On with the fanfic! (BTW, this fanfic will be in the 2013's of Eddsworld, because it just looks so adorable, and Tord will be in the 2013 version).**

**Matt: Yay, a chapter about me!**

**HooeySmarts333: Sorry, Mr. Harguevaes... your own chapter is when Noodles appears...**

**Matt: When is he going to appear?**

**HooeySmarts333: I can not say, sorry... and Noodles is not a he...**

**Matt: Aw...**

**Tom and Tord: Idiot. Jinks. Double Jinks...**

**Kimi: Uh guys...we get it...**

**Tord: Wait, when is Kimi's sister going to appear?!**

**HooeySmarts333: The next chapter...**

**Tom: Finally...**

**Edd: Horray!**

**RECAP**_**: **_ _**Tom blushed, and Kimi was stunned at how he didn't have a fever. He definitly wasn't sick. She was trying to understand why wasn't Tom eating.**_

_**"Are you sure you are not hungry?"**_

_**"Yes..." he said.**_

_**Tom got up, and walked into his room, and Kimi was looking up at him, and now was depressed for two things: One, she was flat chested, and Two, Tom wasn't eating at all...**_

Tord then comes by and knocks on Kimi's door. Kimi comes by, and her hair was very untidy, possibly from Tom not even eating at all.

"Uh...Kimi?" Tord asked.

"Yes?"

Tord was a little nervous about asking Kimi who was sending fan mails to him, but then he gulped and decided to ask anyways.

"Oh, fan mails..? Rike fan fan mairs or rove fan mairs?"

"I don't know...This girl sounds very sexy...I hope she isn't ugly..."

Kimi knew that this was her sister Tord was talking about. Back then, her sister was a little chubby for her age, and had her shirts and skirts on that ddoesn't fit her, and would show off. She even got bullied only once. Kimi got bullied lots of times.

"Yeah, she does..." The purple girl said. She got an idea for Tord and decided that they can both go shopping.

"Sure...I guess..."

They both decided to go into Tord's car.

"Why can't I drive?" Kimi asked.

"Because girls can't drive." Tord said as a troll.

Kimi looked a little offended at this comment, and looked sad, and Tord was scared because if Kimi was sad, then Tom would punch him. Tord started up the engine into the car, and both the purple girl and the red boy was off.

"Where are Kimi and Tord going?" Tom asked, his hoodie shoulders hanging off his shoulders.

"I think into the mall..." Edd said.

"Oh, are we going to be having more lines in this chapter?" Matt asked Edd, jumping up and down.

"Sadly, no...this is the only time the three of us appear..." Edd explained.

"Aw man..." Matt said, snapping his fingers.

Kimi and Tord eventually got into the mall and decided to go in a shop that said "Totally for men and women in each size"

Tord felt like throwing up at the site of the girly shop, but Kimi eventually tried to pull on Tord, but failed, seeing how Tord weights more then her. Evuentually, Tord gave up, and decide to look for cloths. Kimi picked out a shirt that said in purple glitter letters, "Tommy is the one"

"Oh...and it's a extra smarr.." she said, hhappily like.

She went into the dressing room, and found shockingly that it was still baggy on her. She felt depressed, again. She noticed the store clinic's female name was "Julie"

Julie had blond hair, that was in two ponytails hanging on the side, was wearing a pink and white female uniform for the store she was working in, shoes to match, gray eyes, and looked serious about her work. Her breasts were a B-Cup.

"Uh...excuse me?" Kimi asked Julie.

"How may I help you?" Julie asked.

"Courd me measure my weight?" Kimi asked.

Julie then went to a weight converter, and studied Kimi. She noticed that Kimi was rather anorexic, and looked and then realized that she wasn't from England, that she was from Japan. She got the Japanese converter.

"What is your weight?" Julie asked.

Kimi was embarrased to say it, but she stated, "2 stones and 6 pounds..."

Julie's gray eyes widen and she looked at Kimi. She was shocked that she was still alive. She looked at the 0 stones to 3 stones. She looked and saw that it was a size Extra, Extra, Extra, Extra Small. She grabbed the same shirt Kimi had and gave it to her. Kimi was thrilled that the shirt fitted her just right and was showing her, unfortunately, flat chest. Next she searched for the exact same color of the shirt she found, which the shirt was pink with the purple glittery letters that said "Tommy is the one". She searched, until she saw a Japanese looking like skirt which was purple. Purple and Pink go together, so she decided to get the skirt too, so she bought a new outfit, and was very happy to get the outfits.

At this point, Tord was extremely bored, and was tired of waiting for Kimi. He now wondered how Tom feels around here, except for the love part. He looked at the watch, and told Kimi that they should go somewhere else. Kiim thought that it was a good idea, so they searched for the shop that had weapons.

Tord thought his eyes turned into hearts when he saw a gun sitting on the counter. Kimi looked around and thought that there was nothing in here for her, so she zoned into the shop, and decided to go into the swords isle, and saw that they had katanas for as little as three euros. Kimi touched the purple one, and asked if she could ge this.

"Sure...just have it for free.." the clerk said, not caring...

"Arigato Gasai Masu..." she said.

The clerk was very inpressed with Kimi on her Japanese. He then realized that she was from Japan. Kimi then checked with Tord, and saw that he bought fourteen guns. She did the steryotypic anime sweatdrop and had her eyes closed and asked him why...

"Because I like guns!" Tord answered to Kimi.

Both eventually went home and Kimi looked at the bag she had.

"Wirr Tommy-san rike me if I had this..."

"It's okay..."

Kimi walked into her room, and eventually wondered, '_When wirr Tommy-san get o ff of his horrible diet?_'

**Finished with this chapter... Do not worry, you will finally see who Kimi's sister is...**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:Enter Kera, Kimi's sister

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eddsworld or the characters but Kimi and Kera. If you want to know who both of them are, here it is, the fanfiction will also be posted in my DA page. Eddsworld is owned by Edd Gould himself, if he was still alive then Tomska, or Tommy when Edd gould died sadly... On with the fanfic! (BTW, this fanfic will be in the 2013's of Eddsworld, because it just looks so adorable, and Tord will be in the 2013 version).**

**Tord: finally, the sister appears in this chappie...**

**RECAP**_**: Both eventually went home and Kimi looked at the bag she had.**_

_**"Wirr Tommy-san rike me if I had this..."**_

_**"It's okay..." **_

_**Kimi walked into her room, and eventually wondered, 'When wirr Tommy-san get o ff of his horrible diet?'**_

Kimi woke up the next day, and she saw Tom rather very skinny. His hoodie is very baggy, his pants looked like they were about to fall off, and his skin was as pale as her's. She also saw the bags under Tom's ''eyes''. Tom was very weak from starvation. He lifted up his head, and looked up at the ceiling of the hallway. He didn't see Kimi because then she would be annoyed to see him obese.

All of a sudden, as if on cue, the doorbell rang. Tord looked up, and noticed who it was. He saw that it was this girl that he was talking to through the fan mails. Matt and Edd looked as well, and were confused.

"Matt, why don't you get the door?" Tord said, with Edd looking at Tord as if he was expecting someone. Matt opened the door to find a very pretty girl at the door.

She had hair that was a little lighter purple then Kimi's, had little boobs, had on a light purple vest that the sleeves cover up her hands. She was thin, but not as thin as Kimi was, had on black leggings, red flat heals, and her hair was up in two hair rings that was on top of her head.

"Hi, Tordie!" she said, sounding more louder then when Kimi was with them.

"Hi..." Tord said, blushing.

"My name is Kera, I use to live in Japan with my sister, Kimi, until we both went to different countries when she was 22 and I was 24, she went to here, and I went to China, and now she is 23 years old and I am 25 years old, and I just want to hug you so badly, Tordie!"Kera explained, and then glomped on Tord.

Tord wasn't to say why, but he felt that his stomach was full of butterflies. Now that he was seeing Kera in person, he felt like he was in love with Kera.

Tom noticed it, and smirked at Tord and quoted, "Tord has a girlfriend.."

"Shut it..." Tord spitted out at Tom.

Edd eventually wanted Kera to stop hugging Tord, and explained, "We have anoother room, if you want to stay here.."

"EEEEHH! ME AND KIMI ALWAYS HAD THE SAME ROOM TOGETHER, AND...Does she have a bunk bed?"

Kimi nodded yes, and that she can have the top.

Kera eventually went into Kimi's room, and notice that the bottom of the bunk bed was light purple, like her's, so she took the bottom half. Kimi smiled as she watched her sister play on her bed. The purplette eventually remembered that her sister was always into Chinese culture instead of the Japanese culture, so she tried her best to draw something chinese like.

"See, I drew you and Tord-san in a chinese rike wedding..." Kimi quoted, shylike.

Kera liked the picture, and hugged the picture. It was then the lighter purplette eventually find a picture of Kimi and Tom together in a Japanese wedding. She smirked and looked at Kimi.

"I see, you like that Tom guy, eh?" Kera teased to Kimi.

"Uh...I guess I..." Kimi explained, blushing as red as Kera's flat heals.

Kera then noticed that Kimi's chest didn't grow at all. She touched it, which caused Kimi to blush even harder.

"Oh...don't worry, they'll grow!" Kera exclaimed to Kimi.

"I guess..." Kimi said.

_'YOU HAVE BEEN SAYING THAT SINCE I WAS ABOUT 19 YEARS ORD, AND I'M NOW 23 YEARS ORD..._' Kimi thought to herself.

Kimi's thoughts were interuppted by Kera's phone ringing. Kera thought that her phone was turned off, but then she realised that she was wrong about that. Kimi looked at Kera as she picked up her phone that was as purple as her hair. Kera was talking and then had a sad face, and then looked back at Kimi.

"Kimi?"

"Yes?"

"Our mother had called us..."

"What is it about?"

"Our five year old cousin died..."

**DUN DUN DUN! REVIEW, PLEASE, AND TELL ME OF WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS FANFIC?**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:Kera meets Tom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eddsworld or the characters but Kimi and Kera. If you want to know who both of them are, here it is, the fanfiction will also be posted in my DA page. Eddsworld is owned by Edd Gould himself, if he was still alive then Tomska, or Tommy when Edd gould died sadly... On with the fanfic! (BTW, this fanfic will be in the 2013's of Eddsworld, because it just looks so adorable, and Tord will be in the 2013 version).**

**_RECAP: "Kimi?"_**

**_"Yes?"_**

**_"Our mother had called us..."_**

**_"What is it about?"_**

**_"Our five year old cousin died..."_**

Kimi felt like her tummy was hit by a baseball bat, very hard. She eyed Kera and thought that it was a joke. Kera was also known to joke around with stuff.

Kera then was seen tearing up. Kimi now knows that it wasn't a joke. Both of them started to tear up. They hear laughing on the phone and they both had realised that their mother pranked them. All of them started to laugh, and said that death isn't funny, so Kera hung up the phone.

Kimi then sighed and saw what time it is. "Oh my...it is one o'clock a.m."

Kera yawned and went to bed, while Kimi fell asleep on her bed.

**_.(OMG A LINE BREAK)_**

Kera woke up at 4 o'clock to make Tord one of her love letters. She saw Tom, who at this point looks like a skeleton, lying down on his bed, looking at the ceilings.

Kera then felt like she wanted to scold Tom. But then she realised that she might wake everyone up. She sneaked into Tom's room, and stared at Tom. She felt disgusted by how he looked.

"What the hell do you want?" Tom asked Kera, while glaring at her.

"Nothing, no-eyed guy," Kera answered nasty like.

Tom and Kera both stared at each other, and Kera then sighed. She wanted Tord, not Tom. She then just sat there and crossed her arms and started to think.

'_Why would I end up here? I'll just mock Tom for him being ugly. I mean, he looks like a skeleton for god's sake...I just wonder why..._'

Her thoughts were interrupted by a very loud growl coming into the air. Kera then felt like questioning what was that growling noise.

"What the hell was that?" Kera questioned Tom.

"Probably just thunder..." Tom lied.

"But the clouds do not look like it's thunderin'..."

"Oh...then I guess it could be-"

Tom's stomach decided to tell the truth to Kera, and growled louder then before. Kera then stared at him, while Tom blushed as red as a tomato. Kera then snickered at Tom while he glared at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I mistakened a dragon for your belly..." She joked.

Tom's empty stomach roared in front of Kera again to embarrass him more then before. Tom growled with it, and punched it.

'_Shut the hell up, stomach_,' Tom thought as he clutched his empty tummy.

Kera snickred harder, and stood up in front of Tom, ans poked his belly. She poked and found his belly button.

"Tom, help me!"

"Why?"

"Cause your stomach might rumble and growl again!" Kera laughed and took her finger off of Tom's belly.

"Ha, ha, ha...very funny" Tom said sarcastically.

**_(Line break)_**

Tord woke up to see Kera left him a card. He sighed and went outside to the patio.

He then read his gun, and started to think about stuff that he need and not what he wanted.

Tord sighs again, and goes back inside. As he walked in, he realised that he hasn't eaten in three days.

"What the hell am I doing, I should get something to eat before I wound up looking like Tom..."

Tord then walked into the kitchen, and saw that Kera was already in it.

"Tordie! I'm glad you came into the kitchen!" Kera said.

"Yeah...I could see that..." Tord responded.

Kera then made some Chinese dumplings that she learned from China when she moved there. Tord then thought that the aroma of the dumplings were delicious. He was already smelling the meat in there, the spices, and all the Chinese smells filled his nose up right up.

Tord then heard his stomach rumble in hunger. He quickly rubbed it, and looked at Kera. Luckily for him, she didn't hear the grumbling noise.

"Yes-sir-re! These dumplings will make your belly full and you happy!" Kera exclaimed.

Tord's stomach gurgles in hunger, and he quickly hugged it with his arms to make sure Kera doesn't heat it. Kera, that time didn't hear any noise, but her humming.

"Yep! It feels like forever, but it will be very good..."

"Yeah...you said it, Kera..."

Kera then placed the dumplings in front of Tord. Kera splited the dumplings up into her and Tord's plates. She got 7 and he got 7.

"I dub these dumplings ours! I hope you're hungry!" Kera said.

Tord's belly decides to rumble loudly at Kera, just telling her that she was correct. Kera giggled loudly while Tord blushed.

"I know that by your rumbling belly," Kera giggled.

Tord then rubbed his stomach and picked up his fork, and ate his dumplings. He couldn't believe that it was good.

"Kera, its delicious!"

"Why thank you, Tordie," Kera said.

Tord finished his dumplings and went outside.

"Wait! Tordie I have a question...why is Tom look like a skeleton?"

**Finally done! Reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:How Tom got out of his room**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eddsworld or the characters but Kimi and Kera. If you want to know who both of them are, here it is, the fanfiction will also be posted in my DA page. Eddsworld is owned by Edd Gould himself, if he was still alive then Tomska, or Tommy when Edd gould died sadly... On with the fanfic! (BTW, this fanfic will be in the 2013's of Eddsworld, because it just looks so adorable, and Tord will be in the 2013 version).**

**_RECAP: Tord finished his dumplings and went outside._**

**_ "Wait! Tordie I have a question...why is Tom look like a skeleton?"_**

Tord hesitated to answer that question. He didn't want to give away that Tom was starving himself. He decided to take Kera out to please her.

"Okay..." Kera slyly answered.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Tom was still laying on his bed. He was thinking about Kimi, and how she would hate it if she saw him obese. He sighed and just sat there, doing nothing. Tom then tried to draw him and Kimi together, it turned to be good. He smiled and thought that he drew Kimi good.

His stomach began to rumble and gurgle, begging for nourishment. He rubbed the gurgling gut, and sighed. He hasn't eaten anything in, fifteen days, and he felt like his stomach would eat itself, or eat him in the inside out. He rubbed it harder.

"My stomach feels like its going to come out of me and eat me..." Tom said to himself.

Tom groaned as he tried to get out of his bed. For him almost looking like a skeleton, he can stand and walk pretty well. He walked outside of his room and went into the living room. He turned on the t.v. and watched a show.

Tom just sat there, looking at the T.V., and sighed again.

_ 'At least t.v. takes my stomach's mind off of food..._' he thought.

Tord then looked at Tom, as he saw what the screen was. He sat down next to Tom and watched it with him.

"What is this?" Tord asked

"Tom and Jerry(tm)" Tom said.

"Which one is Tom, Tom?"

"The cat..." Tom said.

Tord then noticed that the cat and mouse were fighting like him and Tom, so he thought of Tom as the cat, and him as the winning mouse. Yeah...

Tom then watches the final episode of the show, and Tord wanted to watch it with Tom. Tord then laughed at the last episode. Then both just sat there in silence as the t.v. went off.

'_I wonder if Tom wants to eat...maybe he does..._'

Tord walked off into his room, but Tom just sat on the couch. He sighed and walked back into his room. He then lied onto his bed, and thought various things.

_'If I show her the fat...she would hate me...I can't continue this long enough, but I should, I'm still not eating no matter what!'_

Tom then got up, onto his feet, and stood there, just wondering. He was silent, until his stomach seem to break it and roared like it was a lion. Tom rubbed the rumbling belly of his, and blushed to the thought of the people inside there rooms might have heard it.

Tom then glared at his stomach and punched it a few times in order to make it shut up. It luckily work, and he went outside to the patio porch.

**Done...finally :$**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:Kimi asks Tom about something

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eddsworld or the characters but Kimi and Kera. If you want to know who both of them are, here it is, the fanfiction will also be posted in my DA page. Eddsworld is owned by Edd Gould himself, if he was still alive then Tomska, or Tommy when Edd gould died sadly... On with the fanfic! (BTW, this fanfic will be in the 2013's of Eddsworld, because it just looks so adorable, and Tord will be in the 2013 version).**

_**RECAP: Tom then glared at his stomach and punched it a few times in order to make it shut up. It luckily work, and he went outside to the patio porch**__._

Tom looked at the tree in the backyard. He was thinking about Kimi and how much he likes her. He sighed, and went back inside to sit down on the couch. He looked around the room to make sure he was alone. He also wanted Kimi to not look, since he did like her.

Kimi then came from her room, ans saw Tom, for the first time after three days. She wanted to sit, but she stood there, behind Tom, behind the couch. She sighed softly, and blushed.

Tom then noticed that Kimi was standing behind him, and looked back to the television. Kimi then realised about a trip that she want to plan out for tomorrow. Her and Tom were to go into a picnic togetherand find a wilderness with a meadow to sit on. The only problem to ask Tom that Kimi has: Shyness.

Kimi have always been very shy. Even to say that she has been bullied in her life. But now, she has to say something to Tom. She blushed as Tom started to look at her.

"What is up, Kimi?" Tom asked.

"Nothing, just nothing..." Kimi answered.

Tom then looked at the television, while Kimi sighed again and went inside her room. Unfortunately, her sister was inside the room. Kera was drawing her and Tord together in China. Kimi watched as her sister drew the picture.

Kera then saw her sister look at her drawing her and Tord together. She smirked at the purplette that wad next at her and gave her the "what is up" look.

Kimi blushed, and bowed and said, "Gomenazai"

Kera never got how Kimi turned to become a polite female, and she became wanting to be Chinese. She smirked at the bowing girl, and picked her head.

"Well, isn't Tom your boyfriend?" Kera questioned slyly.

"Uh..." Kimi answered, turning red, "Werr..."

Kimi and Kera talker about Tom and Tord, and how she could tell Tom if he can come with her for a picnic.

"Yeah..." Kimi said, shyly blushing.

**_(Line Break)_**

Tom sighed while walking into his room. He took Susan out of his case, and started to play his tune for Kimi. He wished that Kimi like him the way he likes her.

"Meh...I could try to help her with her helpness..." Tom said to himself.

He placed Susan back into the case it was in and laid back down. He looked at his ceiling as usual. He then looked at his drawing and smiled at it.

**_(line break)_**

Kimi packed up their picnic lunches for her and Tom. Her favorite food was sushi and riceballs, she loves to drink low fat chocolate milk. Tom loves tacos and smirnoff. She smiled as she places the food into the violet and blue basket.

Kera then gave Kimi advice on how to say that she and Tom want to go.

"Werr, if it a way to a man's heart, its through his tummy..." Kimi giggled.

Kera laughed at that, and actually agree with Kimi. Kera gave some food to Tord and he ate it and loved it. She patted Kimi on the back.

Kimi heavily breathed for a minute, and then said, while blushes, "okay, here I go..."

Kimi knocked on Tom's door, and wished that he answered. She heard Tom's voice, and flinched.

"Come in..." Tom said to Kimi.

Kimi then walked into the room, but, luckily for Tom, Kimi closed her eyes, so she couldn't see his saggy hoodie. Kimi was blushing like crazy, and she was clutching onto her chest and her clothes, and sighed heavenly but it didny work, as she was blushing too much. She kept on thinking if Tom would never say yes to her thing.

"Kimi, what did you want?" The brown haired questioned the purplette.

Kimi kept on blushing and sighing, and finally said, "W-w-w-w-wi-wi-wi-wirr...y-y-y-y-you...c-c-c-c-co- co-co-co-come...w-w-w-w-with m-m-m-m-me...t-t-t-to...a-a-a-a...p-p-p-p-picnic?" 

Tom understoon what Kimi's shy behavior stammering meant, and he blushed. He answered, "yes, yes I will come with you..."

Kimi then looked up, and smiled. She then walked out of Tom's room, and rubbed her chest, in which her heart was still beating. She sighed and walked out into where Kera is.

"Soooooo...did you do it?"

"Yes..."

"Did he say yes?"

Kimi nodded yes, and her heart was as loud as an earthquake.

"I can hear your heart from over hete, Kimi," Kera joked to Kimi.

"Kera...I...Think...I...might be in...rove...with Tommy-san"

**Done, finally...please review?**


End file.
